Spellbinding Sorcerer
by Mayumiofthecherokee
Summary: When Harry is whisked away from the Dursley's doorstep that fateful night unexpected things happen. He goes to an alternate reality and lives out his life before being returned to his own world to live. Harry decides to get down to business. Slash (My bad, I labeled it for another story... Ops?
1. Gringotts and Business

_**The Spellbinding Sorcerer**_

 _I do not own Harry Potter._

 _ **Chapter 01: Gringotts and Business**_

A confused Petunia Dursley looked around the front yard of her home, Number 4 Privet Drive. She had heard a knocking sound come from the door. This was after her husband had woke her up with his incessant snoring coupled with the fact that she was already a light sleeper thanks to her one year old son, Dudley.

She had been expecting, for some reason, to find a small bundle on her doorstep, something cheesy like an orphan left in her care. But it was not so, it must have just been the wind or something as normal as that.

She returned to her bed, beside her loving husband, and did not know that she had just missed her nephew being dropped into her care but a scant few moments.

She was not aware that the fate and destiny of the world had just been irrevocably altered by her not finding her late sister's one and only son on her doorstep. It would also be years before she finally learned of her sister's passing.

What did happen to her nephew was no longer her concern, nor was it ever her concern to begin with. Her very own sister had seen to that, unless of course, the Last Will and Testament of one Lily Potter nee Evans had not been followed to the letter, unless the wishes of the dead were not fulfilled. What a horrible thought, after all, one of the witnesses of the thing was one of the most prominent wizards in magical society, respected by quite a lot in all magical walks of life.

No. There was no way that one Albus Dumbledore would dare go against the last wishes of the dead. Why in the world would such a man, devoted to the Greater Good, dare to do such a thing? It wasn't like he had anything at all to gain from such an action anyway.

So what must have happened to little Harry Potter, how is it that instead of being found by his loving aunt he was just not there? Where had he gone, who or what had taken him away from a place that had protections over it placed there by the great and powerful Albus Dumbledore.

That was a question that one would have to ask if one knew of such strange circumstances. A baby dropped off on a doorstep on a cold November night, with nothing but a blanket to protect him from the cold and a basket to prevent him from wandering, suddenly vanishing without anyone being the wiser.

Where did he go, what happened to him? How strange it was that in the months and years to come, those that had left him there had not come to check up on him and his well being. They simply sat in their offices assuming that all was right in the world.

Where in the world did Harry Potter go? Well, nowhere in the world of his birth. Other forces were at work that night, other forces that didn't like the monotony of it all, forces that were a bit more mischievous than they let on.

There were five of them in total, each one in charge of a great scope or fifth of Imagination, which was what they called Everything and Nothing. One was in-charge of the realities or existences that dealt with anything that was normally linked to the Western World, another was in-charge of anything to do with the Eastern World (mostly existences or realities that had to do with anime most of the time apparently), and yet another was in-charge of everything in between. There were of course two others, one that presided over all the new Ideas that entered or became a part of Imagination in general, while the last one was in-charge of those that dealt with everything that exited imagination such as forgotten dreams or scrapped ideas.

It was these five that snatched little Harry Potter from the world of his birth and dumped him in a world similar to it, yet at the same time different from it.

What were the similarities? Well, for one thing, there was a dark lord that had been out for his hide and had done in his parents in the same manner that he had done in his own birth world. It was tragic, but necessary.

Another similarity was that he was dropped off at his relative's home on a cold November night.

That's where the similarities, that mattered, ended.

One main difference was that one of those that had dropped off the child had checked up on him to see how he was adapting to such a new environment, and what she saw caused her to perform an intervention where she got him out of there.

In reality, she didn't get to that Harry Potter in time, what she got out of the ordeal was the same body, but a different soul.

He grew up in a loving and caring environment, where his growth was encouraged and everything was done for him to be able to reach his full potential and possibly even go beyond even that. He was tutored by a regretful old man who had been the one that decided to go against his parent's wishes and place him where he had been rescued from.

He also had an uncle of sorts, the best friend of his late mother, who treated him fairly and made sure that he was more than prepared for the real world.

And what a world it was.

In it he found and experienced all that could be experienced, from long lasting friendships to deep seeded hatreds. He grew, went to the best of school, got the best of educations, went on the most spectacular adventures, while having a good amount of backup and many that not only believed in him, but also saw him for himself and not some title that the press had given him for history's documentation's sake.

He eventually finished schooling and went on to study a little bit more, that's what one ends up doing when one's performance receives praise instead of either loathing, disappointment, or scorn.

He even eventually found and fell in love, a beautiful and wonderful thing.

He experienced all that life could let him experience, including three wars that he personally participated in, and played major roles in. At the end of his days, in that life that he had been given through the decision of meddlesome higher powers, he was told the truth of his existence by a representative of the Five. Due to all that he had already experienced, and all that he was, he accepted it and was even ready to face whatever challenges awaited his already old soul.

He was prepared for his next great adventure, or at least what should have been his true first one.

With family and friends gathered around his death bed, not that it was much of a bed as he had requested that in his last moments he was to be placed on a hammock of all things to watch the sunset, he was told instead of him telling them to enjoy whatever happened afterward.

Just as the sun fell beyond the horizon and darkness covered the land, so did his eyelids in this life of his close over his still pulsating emerald orbs. The breath of life was not the only thing that escaped his lips one last time, but his soul as well.

The body he left behind glowed briefly, before lighting up the land and sky in a dazzling display of lights, the sheer amount of magic that had been held within it exploding forth and saturating the world in its power before it followed the soul that it had called master for these oh so many years.

Family and friend alike had borne witness to such a display, and wondered what else was in-store for this great person that had just passed on from their world to wherever the heck he was meant to go. He had after all told him that his next great adventure was not some afterlife, but a life before this one. He was an odd sort of soul apparently, one that did the reincarnation bit before actually dying it seemed.

Nothing truly was simple or common when it came to the life of Harry Potter.

 **(*)**

He remembered closing his eyes for the last time, or at least it should have been the last time had it not been for that mysterious visitor that had stopped time around them and informed him of his history and what was still expected of him. He didn't mind the added responsibility; he believed that the afterlife might be boring after all. So he agreed with what was supposed to happen to him, but extracted a favor of sorts as payment. He would be able to visit his family and friends in their own afterlives should he wish to do so, but only after he died a second time...or something like that.

He found himself in his hammock overlooking the sunrise this time instead of the setting sun. He was on his own property, one of the few that had survived the two wars that his parents had been unfortunate enough to have experienced.

Potter Manor, or Estate, was where he was at. It was where he chose to live his adult life, the life with his then and late wife, as well as, of course, with his children, their children, and their children's children.

It was a very familiar place to him, though he wondered when it was that he had returned to and why to that place of all places. Last he could recall of the place, if his guess of the time was right, was that it held only three elves within it, all of them in the process of dying due to lack of a connection with a living Potter. He had learned of this rather late in his teens and had regretted not asking his guardians about any properties, responsibilities, or duties that he might have held.

So without further ado, and also choosing not to think about why he still had his rather old, but still noble, looking body, he made his way into the manor. Once in the study, the one that the head of the family would use, he summoned the elves to him.

"By right of blood and magic, as the last scion of the line of Potter and Le Fey," he intoned, "I claim my I claim what is rightfully mine. I claim the position, rank, and title, of Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Potter and Le Fey. So mote it be, by the power of three times three, I invoke the ancient magics of my family."

There was no deafening crash of thunder or blinding flash of lightning, to signify that he had gained what he had hoped to gain. There was only the appearance of the Potter Lord's Ring on one of his fingers, resizing to fit it comfortably.

His three house elves appeared before him, each in a tea cozy, and each on their hands and knees. They were weak little things that were almost out of juice and sanity.

"As Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter and Le Fey I accept thee into my service," he recited the words that needed to be said to reconnect the elves to his line, "As the first bond was made to continue your existence in this world of life, so do I reaffirm your bond of service for magic and magic for service. Do you too accept this bond and reaffirm the oaths your ancestors spoke to mine own?"

"I do," each of the three house elves spoke as one, and so their bond was re-established.

Each of the elves glowed for a moment, signifying that their connection was reformed and reforged.

"I would have your names," he said to them.

"Master?" one of the elves said a question in his intelligent eyes.

"I am an OLD soul; I'm sure our bond tells you so," he told the elves, "I have seen much and I know more than I should. I also want your names.

"I...we..." the same elf said, not really knowing what to say or how to answer, "We know not our names, master...we...our memories of them..."

"I understand," Harry said, realizing that the strain of having to survive without a steady source of magic and sanity could have rid them of such a seemingly unimportant thing, "Then I shall name you as I see fit, but for the meantime I would have you return Potter Estate back to its former glory, purchase whatever materials or furniture are needed. I would have a home befitting my bloodline."

"As you wish, my master," each elf said, before vanishing as if they had never been kneeling before him.

He needed names for them, but that could wait, he had more pressing things to take care of, such as his finances, but even before that he needed to know the date.

"Tempus," he spoke the spell, not that he needed to as magic was magic and words were just an easier way of focusing a spell or the magic into doing what one wanted to be done.

A hazy apparition of the date and time according to the more modern calendar and clock appeared in front of him. The time itself did not matter, it was the date that did.

The date told him that he should have been 5 years old, to the day.

This brought about a little problem, as he just realized. He had claimed his birthright, but it would be rather suspicious if he came out into the public as he was and with his name, far too many questions would be asked, with answers that were equally as problematic.

Luckily he had a solution, one that boggled even his mind a little bit.

It was combination of alchemy, necromancy, and that vile creation of a Greek wizard known as Horcruxes, soul jars. He hated the vile things with a passion, especially after he had to off two dark lord that used them, one sparingly the other had spliced his soul so much that it wasn't that surprising that he had kept the title of darkest dark lord ever.

He created a clone of himself, a clone that served as a mere extension of himself. They were one and the same person, but with two bodies. This was in a sense, borrowing a concept from an entirely different reality from his own. In his past life one of his descendants had grown addicted to something called manga, and there was one that starred a blonde savant of sorts, one of the villains had more than one body, but just one soul and mind.

It was that technique that he borrowed his idea from, and managed to successfully perform it seemed as the little 5 year old version of himself looked up at him.

It would complicate things he was rather sure, but it didn't matter, at least he could claim that he was a Potter now and that he had gained custody of Harry Potter fairly recently too.

He had enough magic in him not to need a wand, staff, words, or hand gestures, magic was simply magic when it came to him. This was how he managed to get all the documents in order and buried them all under piles upon piles of paperwork that it would take a rather large amount of time to sift through and find them all. But everything would make whatever he said true in the eyes of the law and magic, the magic part was the more important of the two really.

But just to be sure, he registered himself as having the name Harold Jason Potter, with the alias of Harry Jason Potter, and Harry James Potter as having the alias of Harold James Potter.

Old Harry would be Harold and young Harry would be Harry. It was that simple and he made sure that there was enough paperwork to prove the authenticity of his claims, and if that didn't work, he had a feeling that he could swear a bunch of oaths that no one would be able to refute.

He conjured some clothes for himself and his younger self, robes befitting their stations, which was basically Lord and Heir, both of which were the same thing since it was him. While there would be some people that would wonder how he came to be the Lord Potter, there would be others that would be far more understanding as neither Fleamont and James Potter had ever been seen wearing the Lord's Ring in their entire lives, Dumbledore had never seen anyone wear the ring either for that matter. No Potter had dared to try the ring on for size, fearing that they were unworthy of the ring and the true Headship. But not Harry, he wasn't normal to begin with and so the ring and whatever it entailed would not really be a problem for him.

After all, based on his past experiences, there was nothing to fear, it was all one big prank from a distant ancestor on his descendants.

Thus his wearing the ring would mean that it was entirely possible for there to be some secret branch of the Potter family that had been hidden until recently.

Family secrets were secrets for a reason or something like that. There would never really be a way to prove otherwise.

Since he had all the knowledge needed regarding the Horcruxes of the self-styled Dark Lord Voldemort, Tom Riddle had never actually claimed the lordship of Slytherin, not that he would be able to claim it due to the strict requirements of the heritage.

That and Harry had a plan for that too...

"I, Harry James Potter, by right of conquest, hereby claim the heritage of my defeated foe Tom Marvolo Riddle, last of the true line of Gaunt, and Ambrosius, and all that such entails," Harry intoned as he was about to leave the Manor with his 5 year old self in tow.

Just as when he claimed his birthright, only the appearance of a ring signified that something had happened. This one appearing on the same finger as his Potter ring, but instead of resizing to fit or something like that, it merged with the Potter ring, becoming a new ring, until such a time that they would be needed to split up.

There had been a curse on the ring, or the stone embedded in the ring, but it had been forcibly removed by the family magics and the unique properties of the stone when Harry claimed the heritage that came with it as his own.

It was moments later that he and himself arrived within one of the Le Fey properties in Knockturn Alley.

The Le Fey heritage actually came with the Potter heritage; it was through his Le Fey blood that there was magic in his family.

The wife of Ignotus Peverell was Morgan Le Fey herself, and somewhere down the line one of their true descendants and heirs chose the public name of Godric Gryffindor, whose children went on to use the name Potter.

What he found rather interesting was that Salazar Slytherin the most famous of the known Gaunts was actually the grandson of Myrrdin Emrys, or more commonly known as Merlin Ambrosius. He wondered what the Light side would think about that bit of fact.

Since he and his clone were one and the same, just with two bodies, he could leave himself to prepare the Knockturn Alley place into more suitable and comfortable residence or potential place of business. He had, after all, quite a lot of experience in many fields up his sleeves that he could put to some use in making the vast Potter fortune even vaster, the Le Fey fortune was kept separate due to some prenuptial agreements. The Ambrosius side of things had some different stipulations as to why Salazar's line didn't have instant access to such a treasure trove of more than coin or knowledge.

Harry chose to remain, it was better to pretend to be two separate people than proceed as one after all, to secure and clean up the property. Harold was to charge into Gringotts to gain all that was his and maybe add to it by using an ancient law to claim other vaults as his own.

He strides down the street calmly before turning onto Diagon Alley. Continuing up the street he goes to Gringotts and walks inside of the building. Walking up to the counter he bases his hand showing them the Potter Lord Ring and speaks fluent Gobbledygook. _"May the Miner makes you fortunate and grows your fortune, as the Healer keeps you and yours happy and healthy, and the Warrior keeps you safe and strong, Honorable Goblin Teller. I would like to speak with my accountant, please."_ All of the goblins in the room turn to him with surprise obvious on their faces.

The goblin nearest him, whom he spoke to, quickly closes his own desk down as he replies. "I wish that your blessing be returned to you thrice fold. I would be delighted to escort such a respectful customer. Night teller shifts are usually boring but you have just made this one of the most if not the most interesting nights I have worked as a teller. May I have your name, Honorable Human Lord?" The goblin begins leading him through a nearby tunnel and Harold softly grins at him.

"I am Harold Jason Potter. I assume that you are leading me to speak with Director Ragnok about Albus Dumbledore's thefts from my Heir's vault and the family vault? If not I would pay you a bonus from my account to schedule an appointment to speak with him while helping me chose a professional business goblin to act as my accountant while helping me start a few businesses. I have a few in mind and I wanted to run the ideas through him for a little feedback. Or if possible I would like to have a contest between a few while giving them a week to think of huge business endeavors. Whoever picks ones I like will be hired by the family. Thankfully I have enough to hire several but with as much money as these plans will bring to the family of mine and their creator I believe that it will be exceptionally beneficial. Do you think a contest with up to five or more winners would be a good start?" The goblin almost trips at being asked for his opinion and slows a little so the two may talk reasonably.

"Well, from what knowledge I have gathered with the Potter name being so famous right now people would line up in the hundreds for any endeavor from the family. With you having the reasonable attribute of knowing and using Goblin Etiquette then I believe that many would be more than willing to work with you and would rush to try to get hired by your family. In case you didn't know Goblins like any endeavors they create that are used by humans to have the profit split evenly according to how many ideas and edits each member proposes." Harold hums thoughtfully as they stride past a hallway and toward an area with a few more goblins according to his senses that he is letting out.

The semi sentient walls of the bank reach out to him questioningly and Harry mentally pauses. The bank shows him an image of a possible contract that he can provide with each contestant. With as many ideas he has he might need those contracts printed soon. Sending the walls an image of the Automatic Duplicating Quill writing a draft he shows himself in the room it is used in. The bank gives him an affirmative as the walls in front of them shifts for some reason as a new path is laid before them.

Whistling sharply Harold comments as he gently pats the walls as a few startled goblins begin searching the paths. "Sorry, I mentally spoke with the semi sentient walls and they showed me an Automatic Duplicating Quill and I showed it an image of me being in the room as it wrote. I guess it wants me to hurry up. I swear upon my magic that I just told the truth without lying. So Mote It Be, Lumos." raising his palm a bright light appears glowing a neon green and the rest of the goblins grumble as Harry touches the wall and sends it a plea. The walls shift a little leaving several openings for them to continue on their way. Harry follows the goblin leading him to an office door across from the last of the tunnel the walls created. The tunnel shifts until it is no more as the goblin knocks on the door. The two of them stride into the Potter Family Accountant's Office to find an old worn goblin sitting in the chair. He was sitting there as if hypnotized. Harry builds his power for several minutes drawing the attention of more than a few goblin guards. Finally he points at the goblin and shouts, "FINITE INCANTUM!"

A shockwave bursts through the room and the goblin jumps as if finally free before he looks at Harold. "Where is Dumbledore? I'll kill him for using the Imperious Curse on me!" The goblin growls as he tries to stand only to still at the sight of Harold's Lord Ring.

"May the Miner bring you good fortune and wealth while the Healer brings you health and delight, and the Warrior keeps you fighting strong and combat ready. I am Lord Harold Jason Potter and I have come for a meeting. I was going to fire you but now I cannot as you were not you at the time you gave away my money. Therefore all is forgiven on one condition." The goblin leans forward with interest as the few goblin guards watching started to disperse as there was no intruder like they thought.

"As I cannot have my honor fail me I will relent to the condition without any of my own." Harold frowns as he realizes what he is thinking and sighs deeply. _No way am I going to kill him off; that would be stupid..._

"I know that you are old and wise. Therefore you should be able to find way to legally steal from many of the death eater families and a few legal ways to steal from those who stole from me. I want their Wizengamot Seat, their valuables, their heirlooms, and their money along with anything of notice. If you help me get these things then you will be forgiven." The goblin pauses as he sees what he means and nods to him. The goblin bows his head to Harold out of respect and admiration.

"I am grateful; however, if such is done I feel that my debt would not be fulfilled. Is there anything else that I may do to aid you, anything at all?" Harold frowns before it clicks in his mind. Humming thoughtfully at the idea of such an offer he ponders about what he would need. Snapping his fingers he sits down in his chair that was in front of the desk.

Clasping his hands together he looks at the goblin pointedly as he begins explaining his idea to him. "I am aware that there are several hundred house elves that are being mistreated. I am and have always been considerate of these minorities. If you can draw up several plans to help these beings in a program I would be thankful. If any other goblin assists you with the preparations for these plans then they will be paid. For now I want a 'fostering' program where elves can be cared for by the everyday people. Do you have any ideas so far?"

The goblin hums thoughtfully as he pulls a few sheets of parchment out of his spare drawer. Quickly titling the page he ponders it silently. "First of all, there is a possibility that you own a house elf farm that breeds these little things. Secondly, if we had fosters then we would have to have them sign a contract with a blood quill to ensure proper treatment of the elves. Besides that there is an assortment of items that they can craft such as potions or other things for enchantments. And they can gather and breed plants used in herbology and potions. And they can raise certain magical creatures that can have parts harvested for potions ingredients. Do you think this is wise?" Harold curtly nods to him as he clears his throat getting the goblin's attention.

"If you do not mind I would appreciate it if we could take care of business first. Such as an inheritance test, a conquest test, and an abilities test. There are others that I might like such as a Merlin Scale Test and a Linage test to trace my ancestry." The goblin nods to him curtly with understanding in his eyes. Placing the sheet of parchment to the side he pulls out the five tests. Pulling out a goblin ritual blade the goblin Harold recognizes as Lurnott pushes the six items over to him.

Cutting deeply into his palm Harold ignores the pain. Then he dribbles blood onto each of the five testing scrolls. His hand heals automatically due to the ritual blade's magic. Once the first one is complete Harold uncoils it to find his Merlin Scale Test.

 **Merlin Scale**

 **Name: Harold Jason Potter**

 **Rank: Sorcerer (Mage 1st Rank)**

 **Merlin Scale (BMM): 9148**

 **Merlin Scale (AMM): est. 30,198**

Harold pushes that test to Lurnott for record keeping. Pulling the second to complete parchment over to him he sees that it is the abilities test.

 **Harold Jason** **Potter** **'** **s Abilities Test:**

 **Affinities:**

 **Wind**

 **Earth**

 **Water**

 **Crystal**

 **Ice**

 **Inherited Abilities:**

 **Wandless Aptitude**

 **Soundless Aptitude**

 **Magus Sight**

 **Nature Manipulation**

 **Accelerated Healing**

 **Runes Adept**

 **Arithmancy Adept**

 **Extremely Large Reserves/Magic core**

 **Extreme Longevity**

 **Potent Magic**

 **Unnamed yet Potent bonding ability**

 **Classification:**

 **Sage**

 **Sensor**

 **Archmagus Supreme**

Harold sighs at the ability test as nothing he didn't expect appeared upon the file. Handing it back to the goblin he pulls out his next test to find that there is way too many lineages to his name. He looks it over and shows it to the goblin, Lurnott he believed the old one is called. "I want all of the things in these vaults combined into a new vault. If possible combine the money into one vault, the books into another, the potions related into yet another and weaponry into one of the last. Besides that I want the things pertaining to family history, such a journals from ancestors, to be gathered into a trunk and brought to me. I believe that in the Potter vault there is also a very special trunk that has a mind reading button on the side. I want it brought to me along with any others having the same ability to read minds and gather the things thought of. Besides that I want the Instant Seamstress brought out of the Gryffindor Vault and placed inside of the trunk as a matchbox. Understand?" Lurnott nods as he makes notice of the order. Since the vault will be more than just the vaults that cannot be combined they should be able to combine under a new name.

"I see. However, to combine some of them you should change the family name you and Heir Potter have. If you do that we will be able to combine all the vaults as there is no contract restricting such being merged under a new name. Maybe Patterson would be a fine name to merge them under. It would also disguise you from Dumbledore when he tries to control your life again. If you also agree to it we can use human transfiguration to change your looks and use a permanency potion to make it stick to make it even harder for him to find you and Heir Potter." Harold hums thoughtfully as he ponders it. After a few brief moments he shakes his head.

"Thank you for the transfiguration consideration but I know that we will be able to handle ourselves if he does try to control us through any means. As for the family name being changed… I think it will do nicely. Set Evans as our primary family name please. Now if we can get down to business so that the main things are take care of." Lurnott nods deeply to him as they begin working on a few things.


	2. More Business

_**The Spellbinding Sorcerer**_

/.-.-.-.\

 _When Harry is whisked away from the Dursley's doorstep that fateful night unexpected things happen. He goes to an alternate reality and lives out his life before being returned to his own world to live. Harry decides to get down to business_

/.-.-.-.\

 _I do not own Harry Potter._

/.-.-.-.\

 _ **Chapter 02: Business**_

/.-.-.-.\

Harold signs the last of the sheets of parchment. The majority of his business related tasks have been taken care of. The transferal of all the vaults content into the 'Evans' vault has gone splendidly according to Lurnott. Besides that they have filed different claims requesting either fealty or payment to the House of Potter-Evans from each of the freed Death Eaters.

The currently freed Death Eaters have an offer for each one tailored for their linage, needs, talents and their reputation. Despite them having tried to escape from Voldemort this would ensure that they completely escaped from him and would grant them plenty of leeway compared to other offers. Harold even knows how to cancel the Death Eater Marks on their arms completely. Besides that they get some added benefits and some assigned tasks for their operations that follow under the numerous lineages that he owns.

As for the other imprisoned members of the Death Eater Ranks their personal vaults was automatically transferred into his name. Most of the Death Eaters imprisoned in Azkaban are heads of their houses so Harold also claimed the majority of their family vaults. When any of their family members go to claim their vaults they will find that they no longer exist at all. Well, most of them are there but they are Harold's vaults and each one contains something different. Like one for business records, the one for weaponry and armor, and then the tomes and educational books.

Looking up at Lurnott he is happy that he has a group of families who need support in the form of House Elves in order. One of the five vaults with nothing but galleons has been set aside to fund the Elf Fostering Program. Harold has even designed an application to get an elf based on different things that the people might need. He already has a plan for a few of them though.

Lurnott glances at him from the corner of his eye and his eyes wrinkle as he smiles gratefully at Harold. He pushes one last piece of paperwork towards Harold which should grant him access to all the other vaults once the Minister of Magic or the Queen of England signs it. They are sending a copy to both people so that they get approved in at least one way. Besides that Harold paid the goblins to gather the last 50-70 years of news records and report every last single thing to Queen Elizabeth just in case she doesn't know what has been happening. Harold even sent a plea that she attends one of the near future Wizengamot meetings just to see what has been going on around here for herself.

Harold grins, in the other world, when he reported to her, she became enraged and made him the Minister of Magic while letting him be in charge of the entire place. When he gave weekly reports with a monthly and seasonally summary report she became ecstatic with him and gave him the Order of Merlin First Class award herself. The fact that he hadn't been given such in his past life before meeting her made her anger boil a little more. He saved the British Isles twice before that day in 2003. Fortunately he plans on telling her the whole truth about his 'existence' since he thinks that she deserves the truth with what lies the Ministry has been telling her.

Lurnott takes the two signed applications and files them with the summary to be given to Queen Elizabeth. Harold hums thoughtfully about doing something that he had been considering doing. Looking at Lurnott he grins, these goblins have access to much more confidentiality reports than he does. Clearing his throat as Lurnott is filing the paperwork he watches as the goblin freezes. Lurnott turns slowly toward him. "Yes, Milord Evans?"

Harold folds his hands together as he looks at Lurnott intently. "I have another task that I want to hire a goblin team for. I wonder if Queen Elizabeth has been informed of the classifications of Magic that the Ministry has. I think we should categorize them differently. You should create a different system of classification. Besides that each class should be oriented around a specific magic. Like Green for healing magics. Once you gather the refined magic type list I want you to add a few more things. Give examples of useful and helpful magics that may be able to save people when most other magic will not in the medical category. Then do the same with light magics that can fatally harm someone. Send them and a request that people just need permits for each class of magic usage. It might also benefit your people as well." Lurnott's eyes brighten at the though as he reaches over to a new file folder and begins organizing for the task.

"How much do you wish to pay for the accuracy of the information?" Lurnott asks pointedly. Harry grins as he thinks about it.

"I want to pay 15,000 galleons for the monthly pay. After that, depending on how many months it takes to gather the report and make a new set of classifications there will be bonuses for the workers. I d say that if it takes only one season at max they get 15,000 galleons, than it goes to 10,000 for two seasons, and 5,000 for three seasons. I 'm sure that your team will work fast enough to get the bonuses with the amount of money therein being such a motivator. Do not tell anyone in the ministry even a hint about this plan of mine. Understood?" Lurnott grins as he writes down the starting price before he nods to Harry before creating a contract with the basic qualities that Harry has planned for each worker.

Harold signs the document before giving it back to Lurnott and standing ready to leave. He plans on opening a potions shop in the Le Fay shop in Knockturn Alley. He even has plans to gift Severus Tobias Snape with a three year unlimited supply card. Three years is the max that he will be placing on each card. Grinning he stands as he begins making his way towards his now organized vaults. The magic of Gringotts is highly impressive in his opinion. He is going to collect every potions ingredient made in the last 200 years before getting them ready to sell. Thankfully he now knows that the Fleamont Fortune belongs to him so he has an army of Elves at his beck and call.

/.-.-.-.\

Harry looks at the dusty building as he lets his magic out to clean the place. He banishes the dust to the Dursley house along with the spiders and other awful unhelpful insects that have been using the place as their home. Hundreds of thousands of termites vanish in the blink of an eye. Harry grins happily at the fact that their house will be ruined soon. After all, nobody expected for them to be so dirty that their house falls apart. Looking around as he senses a few other semi-sentient creatures in the building he walks up the stairs while using his magic to repair all of the damage done to the building by various things including those termites. Going directly toward the source of a life aura he finds a small boy about his own age hiding in a cupboard whimpering at the sight of him. The boy has powerful magic despite being a werewolf. Harry uses a simple stunner to knock the boy unconscious before trying to think of what he can do for the boy. He remembers that he had created a very unique potion that allowed one to be in complete control of their inner wolf. It might be best if he brewed it for the child. "Potter Head Elf!"

CRACK!

The eldest elf appears before bowing in front of him. "Yes Milord?" He asks calmly. Then he sees the boy out of the corner of his eyes and gasps.

"As you can see we found a young werewolf. I do not seek to harm him and I know of something that might help him I want you to take him to the Potter Estate and to attend to his needs. When he wakes tell him that he is under the protection of the Potter family. Bring him toys if he wishes or anything else to occupy his time. I also want you to help him learn wandless magic if at all possible. It will greatly benefit him as a ward of the House of Potter. Oh, and your name is now Arahaelon." Arahaelon nods to him as he stands. Walking over to the child he gently looks him over for something before gently prodding a spot on his left side.

"Ugh..." The boy groans in his sleep as if in pain.

Arahaelon turns toward Harry who immediately sees the problem. "Take him to the Goblins for healing. Once he has had some assortment of care I want you to have another elf to gather the needed medical potions unless the goblins provide them. Make sure that they either view the memory of us talking now or that they know that you are under my care thanks to a Binding Oath." Arahaelon bows his head once more as he gathers the sleeping youth into his arms. Sending a thought to Harold to open an account for Arahaelon's personal usage and to arrange for his ward to have one he looks around the shop sensing a few more creatures with semi-sentience nearby, which he misjudged the boy for having due to the Full Moon being close at hand.

Walking toward the source of life in the boxes nearby he gently peeks into the box after slowly opening it to find tons of Puffskiens. Conjuring a thing of troll buggers for them to eat he places it carefully into the box with them. Several of the starving Puffs lunge at the huge wad of buggers as several more enter the box ready to eat. Then he enchants the box to allow things it but to expand while keeping what is inside where it is at. Within minutes Harry looks down at the creatures with pity, they are fighting over the buggers. Conjuring five more wads of troll buggers he drops them inside slowly and carefully. Thankfully this stops the Puffs from fighting over the food in the box. Making a spell on each wad of troll buggers he makes sure that each of the buggers enlarge when there is less of it left.

Turning around as he floats the box onto the floor he nearly gasps as he sees the start of a new breed of Puff. There are red, blue and green puffs in the box. They are slightly bigger too as they look to be twice the size of a softball while the others are maybe 1/3rd of their size. He watches as the box slows down its enlargement before humming thoughtfully. Theses more colorful ones look to have faded stripes in their coloration. "I'll call you Zebra Puffs." The puffs in question turn to look at him before making a noise of delight. Then they turn back to the food as it enlarges for the third time.

Harry chuckles at the happy puffs before glancing around. "Accio Dead Puffs." Seconds later and he sees at least five dozen meaty corpses land in front of him with a thunk. Instantly Kneazles lunge out after the dead bodies and Harry gasps, there has to be thirty or forty kneazles. Frowning Harry whistles shrilly gaining their attention. "Is there any owls here?" A haggard looking owl flies over to him and lands on his shoulder wheezing. Harry sending soothing healing magic into it to revitalize it a whole bunch. "Alright Kneazles we have two options, well, three options. Are you listening?" All of them focus on him intently as the dozen or so kittens continue eating.

"Option one: Keep eating the dead bodies and fight over their deceased diseased remains and possibly die from infection. Option two is that I summon one of my elves and send her to buy food for you guys and gals. Options three is a combo of option two and getting some medical treatment so that you guys don't die. Yowl for option one." Silence reigns as the kittens continues ripping into the bodies. "Yowl for options two." Three yowls echo before Harry sighs deeply, "Yowl for option three."

"YOWL! YOWL! YOWL!" Most of the cats are making pure racket for option three. Harry nods as he snaps his fingers while thinking of the sole female elf he has met. She appears as quickly as she can in a French Maid's uniform. Raising an eyebrow at the change in clothes he grins at her.

"Your name shall be Galaweth. Your current task is to get plenty of food for these cats and the birds that reside here. After you have brought the foodstuff I want you to go to Gringotts telling them that you have found neglected animals needing care. Ask them if you may borrow a few dozen medics from their human side of things. After you have the humans bring them here using this portkey. Portus." He hands her the handkerchief he conjured before releasing it. "The password is Yowling Cats. You are dismissed to your duty." Galaweth salutes him as she turns on the spot. Seconds later she returns with a dead cow and a dead lamb. Depositing the bloody carcasses onto the floor she barely dodges the cats as they lunge at the animals.

Harry focuses on his magic for a moment before quickly using a simple technique he calls heal pulse. Then Harry notices the cats hissing at each other as they try to eat together.

"Time out Kneazles!" Harry hollers. They look at him allowing him to heal a few in a group. Harry walks over to the meat before using even more magic to cut long strips of meat from the bones and tossing them in random directions. Instantly the cats see what he is doing and the kittens get the first strip of meat. "I want some of you mature cats to look for sick and ill animals. For any kind of puff I want them dropped into the box over there. For kittens I want you to gather them near the meat so they can eat. If they are too small for meat let me know right away by placing them at my feet. If you do this I swear that I will make sure that each of you have good and proper homes. I also want a cat or two to help get any baby or sick owls over to another strip. Go team go!" The cats dart off in random directions looking for any baby or sick animals and they work in teams besides four or five worn out cats who look at him repentance showing in their eyes.

"You guys are fine, you are too ill to do much right now." He says as he hears a thud from down stairs. continuing to cut the meat into strips with a conjured knife he pretends like he wasn't using magic as a familiar red hair in a rattail guy walks up the stairs followed by a few medics who look around with horror.

"Blimey there has to be a hundred different cats here!" One of them exclaims. Harry sighs sadly, he does not want any of them to die so he is going to have to give it his all.

"Unfortunately I didn't realize I had these cats, owls or puffskiens. I need help treating them so I sent my maid to get help from where she might find anyone. Thanks for coming. We need to cut the meat into strips and lay them out so the cat's don't fight. I've managed to convince them to get all the sick, ill, or baby animals and place them near the meat or in with the conjured troll buggers. I didn't even know I owned this building until recently and I just came today with Galaweth to fix the place up with we found all of these. Many of them need treatment and a few are so ill that they can't even move very well. These four right here need treatment the most. They kept tripping over their feet they are so weak." Harry can't hide the tears as the team begins splitting up to help out. Within minutes all of the meat is cut into strips and laid out in different places. He trembles as he looks around at the medics who are healing a few cats as they eat. Bill Weasley walks up to him seeing his distress and pulls him in for a soothing hug.

"Hey, it isn't your fault, you never could have known that these things were here. Despite you not knowing about them you are doing you best to make sure that they are cared for. That is a whole lot more than most purebloods can say when they have found that they have accidentally neglected animals. It'll be okay." Harry leans into the hug and sniffs for dramatic reactions. Kneeling down to Harry's height the man freezes as he sees his eyes before his eyes go to his scar. Harry tilts his head innocently.

"I know but if my former guardian hadn't been forcing the people around me to hide magic from me they would have been taken care of. *SNIFF* If uncle Harold hadn't found me and claimed custody I don't know where I would be at." He fakes more tears before burying his face into Bill's robes as he cries for the childhood he would have endured if he had stayed. Bill gently rubs his back thinking that he was simply abused. After a few moments Harry pauses before looking at the ceiling as he sees some cats trying to climb up to rescue what appears to be a nest full of owls.

"Look!" Harry points at the baby owls and most of the wizards whistle, Harry truly has very sharp hearing in order to hear those babies chirping. Turning toward Bill as he forces his tears away he grabs his wand from his pocket before pointing it up and using the first year levitation spell soundlessly. Bill catches the nest as it comes near before placing it onto the ground. Two of the ten chicks are dead.

"Ask next time kid. I think we can handle the first year charm that does the same." Harry makes a sheepish face before giving him his wand back after giving it a fair boost. Several wizards begin looking around the ceiling before the levitate five more nests down. Most of the fifty chicks are alive but most are feeble. The medics quickly begin healing them with as much magic as they can muster. Harry truly has tears in his eyes, a bird that looks like Hedwig is sitting there dead in the nest of one of them. Bill gently grabs his arm and leads him down the stairs like he is a kid bringing Harry back to reality.

"Where are we going?" He sniffs some more as he watches Bill conjure some cleaning supplies.

"I can't have you getting traumatized so I'm going to help you clean down here the muggle way. Is that okay?" Harry nods as he grabs the bucket and adds some cleaner to the conjured water. Dipping a rag inside he sloshes it around before pulling it out and walking over to the counter to clean. Bill follows his lead with ease.

"Yeah, sorry. I just don't want any of them to die. I think it would be horrid to die of starvation. I..." He looks at the counter he is cleaning before noticing something glowing under it. Slowly bending over he gasps. Bill draws his wand as he cautiously looks beside him. Both of them look at the tiny baby fairies who shiver with fear. Harry knows what to do.

Kneeling down he sits a distance from them and begins talking soothingly. "Hello little ones, I'm Harry. I want to make you feel better. Will you come out so I can make you feel better? I'm sure that if we restore your magic you will also look beautiful as well. I am sure of it. We just need to make you feel better and your wings will glow more beautiful. You will become gorgeous. Please let me. I don't want you to die." The last part comes out as a whine and a few of them stand and walk over to them and one collapses at the very edge of the counter nearly falling off if it wasn't for Bill who caught the tiny fairy. He gently lays her down on the wide part of the counter where her siblings can see her. Harry gently gathers healing magic and touches her pouring it into her. Just like he expected her wings became a healthier iridescent color while she became strong enough to kneel in front of him. Her wings flutter with awe before she gives a tinkling sound that seems like a laugh.

Within seconds all of the fairies have been healed and two are flying around. Looking at the tiny fairies who are sitting on the edge of the counter he smiles at them. "Can I send you with Galaweth to get some food? Or do you want her to bring your food here?" Several of them point at the counter and Harry nods as he looks at the stairs where Galaweth is coming down. She smiles at the sight of the fairies sitting in a row. The two flying ones soar over to her before whirling around her with astonishment on their features. They make whistling sounds briefly and land on Galaweth's outstretched hand. She whistles back and they whistle at each other in astonishment as if they are talking to each other.

Harry grins as he remembers myths saying that the fair folk could talk to any creature they wanted with enough magic. The two fairies fly back over to their siblings as Galaweth pops away to fetch some glow moss. Some fairies love it and some hate it but it is highly nutritional for the fairies. Harry goes back to cleaning around their nest before using a simple spell to vanish bacteria that he made in the later stages of his former life. After a few seconds the door opens to reveal Harold who's eyes narrow at the people inside. Harry stands and darts over to Harold as if he is a child before he quickly hugs him. Grabbing Harold's hand he drags him over to Bill before introducing him to Bill.

"Uncle Harold, this is my new friend. He helped gather a team to heal the kneazles, puffs, and owls. Plus we found some kind of fairy nest!" Harry says with faux excitement. Harold raises an eyebrow as he looks Bill up and down, he is such a beau. Seeing the flushed look appear on his face Harold glances at Harry seeing him hug Bill firmly. Glancing back at Bill he leers at him until Harry turns around. "...and that is why he is so amazing. Maybe you should date him, he would make a great daddy!" Bill flushes a bit more at the thought of him and being a Daddy so soon in the game. A snicker comes from nearby and Charlie can be seen laughing at Bill's plight. Harry pauses, alongside of Harold, he didn't realize that they worked together in their earlier years.

"My brother is happy to go on a date with Harold." Charlie says to Harry earning a giggle of happiness.

Seconds later the older Harold walks over and lifts Bill's pant leg to find a horrid curse that seems to be eating at his flesh. Scowling Harold carefully begins chanting a Gaelic for several minutes while directing his magic toward the source of the curse. Within several long minutes the curse is gone albeit leaving scarred skin that might never fade. He glances at the two astonished males who are staring at the mostly smooth flesh in slight awe. Then Bill grins at Harold gratefully.

"Whoa, I feel great. What is this? The spell was potent but I've never seen anything like it before." Charlie says with slight awe in his voice alongside of delight.

"The goblins couldn't get that nasty magic out of me. I was supposed to die within three years. I guess I owe you at least three dates for that. Maybe I'll give more if only you are okay enough." Harold grins softly at Bill in response to his words. He knows just the perfect present for the youth. His father's Cartography Ward Scheme would be a good start. Surely if he can get it copyrighted he can allow Bill to use it a little.

"Oh, I've got a few gifts in mind that I can give a warder like you. Namely a very rare secret that Harry's dad came up with. In fact some twins name Fred and George are supposed to have the map James made with the ward scheme. Tell them that Prongslet wishes for his father's heirloom and they might even scream in fandom." The two older boys blink before glancing at each other. Charlie stands up straighter at the news.

"Ah, we apologize for our brother's thievery. We didn't know they stole it." Charlie says with a little worry in his voice. Harry laughs as he jumps back in the conversation.

"Silly, the Marauder's Map is actually supposed to be in the caretake's office since he confiscated it in Daddy's time. Daddy was a real prankster and went by the name Prankster Prongs. There was also Worried Wormtail, Playboy Padfoot, and Master Moony. Wormtail betrayed the Potter family and blamed it on Padfoot. If Petter Pettigrew hadn't disappeared down the sewers we would have caught him. Oh yeah, the tracker that Prongs put on him keeps going back between some place called the Burrow and Hogwarts. I hear that you guys live there. Can you look for a rat missing a finger? That would be Peter himself as all but one of the four were animagus. Moony was a werewolf with a genius amount of talent and knowledge. But he vanished and hasn't even tried to contact me throughout the years I don't even know his name." Harry deflates at the thought of missing Moony. The two red haired men in front of him sigh in relief that their brothers didn't steal it from their family knowingly.

Bill gently kneels next to Harry and smiles gently at him. "Don't worry much about it. I'm sure that you will get your Dad's map back. We will make sure of it. What do we do if they want some evidence?" Harry looks around before motioning for Bill to lean over.

"Say this: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Harry leans back and grins at Bill happily and Bill sighs as if he thought it was just like the twins to know something like that. Bill smiles and as they continue cleaning and Harold sends Galaweth to fetch the trunk with notes detailing the creation of the ward and bring it to him. Harold barely notices Charlie sneaking out the door with the excuse to get some approvals for some medical potions.

/.-.-.-.\

Charlie did get the authorization. He also brought the two twins after him to meet Harry and they grin at him like loons. The glance at each other, their eleven year old minds making up all sorts of things that they can do with Harry on their side. George pulls out the Marauder's Map and reverently hands it to Harry.

Looking down at the map with Bill beside him he takes a deep breath, "I, Harry James Potter, am a second generation Marauder and I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The twins blinks before a welcome message appears on the page. The twins look at it over his shoulder along side of Bill and Charlie.

 **Welcome Prongslet, to the Marauder's Map!**

 **Mister Wormtail wishes that you come play for a while.**

 **Mister Moony dearly hopes that you follow in your father's footsteps.**

 **Mister Padfoot asks that you complete the yearly feast Prank as per the rules of initiation.**

 **And Mister Prongs, your father, wishes that you be yourself no matter what.**

 **If you accept these tasks tell us your father's password.**

Harry grins as he taps the center of the page. "I, Prongs the Stag, solemnly swear that I am up to no good yet again." The paper unfolds rather quickly revealing a whole lot more than it showed the twins earning a gasp.

"There are more hidden tunnels! How did you get the password? We want in on it!" Harry grins at them before deciding to reveal a truth to the map.

"Well, with my dad's wards he put up access to the basic tunnels for anybody who knows the generic passwords. After that he connected it to the magic of Hogwarts to ensure that any heir to any of the founders got a whole lot more. However, the Founder's heir would have to give another password to anyone else that he creates with the help of the map to ensure that none of the staff find out about their secrets. Hm." Harry looks at the page thoughtfully before grinning widely.

Taping the middle of the page Harry clears his throat as required. "I, Marauder Pronglet, initiate the Twins Fred Weasley and George Weasley into the Marauder's Map. I seek to give them my founder's password." The map folds small before a list of word appear on the page. Taping (Leo) and moving it to the first word slot he sees that Leo clicks into place. A new list comes into being and Harry clicks ('s Sorcerer) and adds it to the second slot. Instantly the next word appears. (Invites) is the word that appears. Looking down the list he grins, the Weasleys have always had flaming red hair despite their nature affinity. Dragging the word (Molten) into the slot for the fourth word. (Twins) appears in the next word before coded options appear. Once he clicked the fifteenth word and dragged it to the last slot not that it makes sense to anyone but him. (GSHR) is the word and it stands for 'Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw.' He is the owner to all four linages somehow. It makes the anagram of Gosher like Tonks normally says. Grinning He passes it to the two of them and they both grab it at the same time.

 **Welcome first generation Marauders George and Fred!**

 **Mister Wormtail wishes that you come along to play for a really long while.**

 **Mister Moony dearly hopes that you follow in his own footsteps.**

 **Mister Padfoot asks that you complete the yearly elf prank as the primary rule of initiation.**

 **And Mister Prongs wishes that you be true to yourself no matter what.**

 **If you accept the task say your new password alongside the generic password**

The twins laugh happily before they both puff up in pride. "Leo's Sorcerer invites Molten Twins, I swear that I am solemnly up to no good!"

The paper opens with a flourish showing the entire map. It showed everything from the Kitchens, the room of requirement, and even several dozen extra passage ways hidden by magic. The twins gasp at the much larger map that is before their eyes. Harry snatches the map away before they can grab it. "Sorry guys, this was just to show Bill what Harold meant. This map is one that made itself using various magics that are what draw the image. The map is not hand drawn as it appears to be but is an illusion of sorts that shows everything to those that are permitted. What do you think Bill?" Harry takes the map over to Bill where he stands next to Charlie with a scowl.

Bill looks over the map before gasping, "There is Mum, why is mum there?" Bill asks. Harry does what comes naturally and skims two fingers over the area in a pinch zooming in and actually showing her. Bill grins at the revealed ability. Apparently she was doing some research in the Library in the restricted section.

"Is she looking up Horcruxes?" Harry asks questioningly. The two elder brothers narrow their eyes in suspicion.

"It looks like it And how exactly do you know of the things?" Charlie asks firmly. Harry looks around as if trying to see if anybody from upstairs are nearby eavesdropping.

"Dumbledore didn t tell anybody but there was a Horcrux in my head until Uncle Harold had it remove by a cleansing ritual. It used blood magic so don t tell anybody." Harry whispers as quietly as he can into his ear. Charlie sighs tiredly before hugging him close.

Releasing him the group hears something yowl from upstairs as if in pain. Harry darts up the stairs and finds a kitten in distress and he goes over to her with the others following. Gently picking the female cat up he sends soothing magic into the baby kitten while confirming what Harold thought. "Who sent a stinging hex at the kitten?" Harold asks with a deathly calm.

A random girl strides over to him thinking he can t do anything and replies rudely, "It was attacking the baby owls." Harold scoffs at her.

"Was it using its teeth and claws or its nose? If it was using its nose it was probably just curious about her." the girl pauses mid-stride to think about it before frowning. Apparently she was thinking really hard about it.

"I couldn't really tell. It was jumping around it a lot and every time it moved the kitten would jump away." She looks at the kitten who is hissing at her angrily before she is suddenly glaring at it hatefully. "Honestly I do not know for sure. If you deem it necessary I'll do something to repay you for the harm done to the kitten." She says as she lowers her head in mock shame.

She doesn't expect for him to grin with a look of pure evil. Harold speaks while Harry sends soothing magic at the Kitten to make it calm once more. She has no idea what she just got herself into.


End file.
